


Día 7: BokuAka

by pasivagresiva



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Musician Akaashi Keiji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Keiji viaja a la capital con la intención de cumplir su mayor sueño: ser músico y poder vivir de ello. Sin embargo, para conseguirlo, tuvo que dejar varias comodidades y personas en su ciudad natal. De estas últimas, a quien más extraña, es a su novio Koutarou.





	Día 7: BokuAka

Había dejado sus cosas ordenadas la noche anterior. No había dormido mucho, pero de seguro el largo viaje serviría para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. 

Los días lunes solían ser levemente más ruidosos de lo normal. La gente se movía con prisa, pendientes en cumplir sus propias rutinas y no interferir en las ajenas. Y, hasta hace unos meses, Akaashi hacía lo mismo. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndose. Ni a él, ni a sus padres. 

No tenía la intención de entrar a la universidad, mucho menos conseguir un empleo en una oficina donde tendría que llevar camisa, corbata y permitir que su juventud se consumiera en una enorme sala iluminada por luz artificial. 

Ese lunes, los rayos del sol entraron en su ventana. De a poco, como cada mañana. Acariciándole el rostro como su ex novio había hecho antes. Antes de graduarse un año atrás y que Keiji sintiera que estaba a la deriva en una relación a la distancia que para ninguno de los dos funcionó. Haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos durante dos años completos, los había hecho acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro. A los saludos matutinos, los almuerzos juntos, las caminatas en compañía mutua y las despedidas, a la espera de verse al día siguiente.

Desde que Bokuto se mudó a Corea, no había dejado de pensar en él y cómo le estaría yendo. Pero por decisión mutua, acordaron sepultar su relación. Keiji ni siquiera había vuelto a abrir sus redes sociales, más allá de un servicio de mensajería por temas laborales y familiares.

Vivieron ambos en Fukuoka toda su vida, y la capital se veía como algo atemorizante. Sobre todo para Bokuto, quién tenía medio a las muchedumbres. Viajar en metro en horario punta siempre fue horrible para él. Akaashi recordaba cómo tomaba su mano. Cómo la apretaba y escondía su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y su cuello para calmarse. Akaashi acariciaba la mano contraria con su pulgar y susurraba "Estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada te pase".

No pudo evitar que el mayor persiguiera sus sueños. Siempre había querido jugar en un equipo profesional, por lo que apenas se le presentó dicha oportunidad, Akaashi sabía lo que ello significaba. Pero para Kotaro no fue tan fácil decidirse. Los adultos suelen decirte que el amor joven no dura, que hay más peces en el mar y que debes priorizar otras cosas. Lo que Bokuto siempre se tragó, era lo mucho que quería casarse con Akaashi, que vivieran en un departamento como si fueran los únicos peces en esa pecera y hacer de aquel chico, su prioridad.

Keiji quería dedicarse a la música. Sus padres nunca se lo negaron del todo, pero se preocupaban de su futuro. Así que sugirieron que tuviera un empleo y que dejara la música como un hobbie. Aquello no era suficiente para el moreno. Bokuto lo entendía. Y aunque no lo expresara, sabía que los sueños de ambos, apuntaban hacia distintos destinos.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, haciendo el único ruido en esa solitaria casa en la que sus dos padres se encontraban trabajando. Le dejó una carta. Se iría a Tokio y escribiría de tanto en tanto. Desde que Bokuto se había ido, no tenía reales motivos para quedarse.

Llevó una pequeña maleta consigo, sólo para la ropa. Y sobre uno de sus hombros, pasaba la correa de la guitarra que Bokuto le regaló en su primer aniversario como novios. Hasta ese día, Akaashi había estado usando una vieja guitarra que pertenecía a un primo, a la que tuvo que cambiar las cuerdas de lo oxidadas que estaban. La nueva guitarra, negra con pequeños detalles en blanco, lucía increíble. Tanto como la cara de su novio a la espera de su reacción. De verdad, hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver a saber de él. Pero se supone que habían más peces en el mar y debía priorizar.

Lloró un poco en el tren, tratando de disimular para no sentir que perdía el control. Aunque desde que Bokuto no estaba, sentía que estaba en un ciclo interminable. Después comprendió que a eso, los adultos le llaman "vida".

Llevó sus ahorros consigo. No era mucho, pero con un poco de caridad, podría sobrevivir unas cuantas noches sin sueldo o limosna fija.

Tan pronto llegó, escribió un mensaje a Kenma, quien sabía de la decisión que el moreno había tomado. El chico no era de los que se metía demasiado en los asuntos ajenos, así que sólo le pidió que tuviera cuidado y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo. 

Cuando Keiji pensó que la cadena de mensajes del rubio había finalizado, le llegó uno último que decía "Siempre puedes regresar a casa". Entonces, Akaashi llamó a sus padres. El pitido de marcado sonó dos veces y luego se arrepintió y colgó. Ya no se sentía como antes, y eso que llevaba nada más unas horas en la capital. Decidió sólo enviarles una mensaje, indicándoles que se encontraba bien. Ignoró los que siguieron.

Así que los días siguientes se sentó afuera de un minimarket, cruzando un poco sus piernas y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. No esperaba un milagro. Sabía que no llegaría un productor con un contrato y lo haría unirse a su disquera. Pero por algo se partía.

Los primeros días no fueron gratos. Lloraba porque extrañaba su casa, su cama con sábanas limpias, la comida fresca de su madre, el humor ridículo de su padre, su pequeña colección de libros y discos y las fotos que tenía con Bokuto. Pero estaba tratando de comenzar su camino desde cero. Y eso significaba, no volver a mirar hacia atrás. 

Tras haber dormido unas noches en la banca de una plaza que tan pronto amanecía, empezaba a llenarse de vida, decidió buscar techo. Para su suerte, encontró una anciana que le arrendó la ex habitación de su hijo que se encontraba fuera del país. Akaashi aceptó la oferta y prometió ayudarla con los quehaceres si le tenía paciencia con el pago. La anciana también aceptó, con gusto. Dijo que le haría bien vivir con otro joven.

Cuando terminó de ordenar sus pocas cosas en su nueva habitación y cerró la puerta, Akaashi volvió a llorar. Lloró por todo lo que no podía frente a los transeúntes. Porque ya lucía lo suficientemente patético cantando en el suelo, rodeado de colillas de cigarros, como para agregarle más dramatismo a su situación.

Llevaba un mes en Tokio cuando ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la mediana soledad, comer racionadamente y ser corrido de las estaciones de metro y otros lugares donde hubiese guardias que no le permitieran tocar a las afueras de dichos lugares.

Ese día, había alcanzado a escapar a duras penas de dos policías que lo venían persiguiendo, al menos, hacía tres cuadras. Ningún músico callejero solía tener un permiso municipal para tocar, por lo que solían ser multados. Las sumas de dichas multas eran un chiste para la poca molestia que los, en su mayoría jóvenes, causaban en la vía pública. Pero a veces, Keiji atraía demasiado la atención de los transeúntes, dificultando el paso por la vereda.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, se sentó en la misma banca donde hace unas semanas había dormido, arropándose nada más que con su abrigo. Dejó su guitarra a un lado y se encargó de contar las monedas que había conseguido hasta ahora.

"Tokio es un lugar que da miedo", escuchó Keiji decir a alguien a la lejanía, mas, cuando levantó la cabeza de sus monedas, no vio a nadie. Pensó, seriamente, que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser él. Él se encontraba en Corea, probablemente triunfando en sus sueños, mientras él, apenas podía vivir.

Volvió a contar sus monedas. Iría a cambiarlas a alguna tienda. Ahí siempre necesitaban monedas.

Pero, entonces, lo volvió a oír. "No sabía que te gustaba usar jeans rotos. Aunque te quedan muy bien, vas a la moda". Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Giró su cuerpo en ciento ochenta grados y ahí lo vio. 

Parecía que todo el tiempo se había detenido. Incluso cuando dejó su guitarra en la banca y las monedas cayeron de sus manos, parecía que estas lo hacían en cámara lenta. Bokuto esperó a que el chico llegara a sus brazos y entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, elevándolo en el aire.

"Estás más delgado", soltó el mayor, acariciándole la columna vertebral.

"Y tú...", tomó las mejillas contrarias para observarlo con mejor claridad. Bokuto no había cambiado nada. Seguía tan radiante como siempre. No tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que le hacía volver a verlo, así que simplemente lo besó. Sin consultar, sin esperar un correspondencia. Akaashi atrajo el rostro del más alto y lo besó por todas esas veces en que deseó volver a hacerlo. Volver a sentir sus grandes manos acariciarle las mejillas, apartando las lágrimas cuando ambos sabían que tendrían que separarse definitivamente. Aquel encuentro, suplía y sanaba todas las peripecias que había tenido que sufrir.

"Dios, ¿has estado con más personas? Porque besas increíble"

El moreno soltó una risa ya tranquila y secó sus lágrimas de emoción. "¿Insinúas que antes besaba mal?"

"No. Sólo que hace tanto que ansiaba esto que se siente como el mejor beso de toda mi vida". Kotaro estrechó la menuda figura de su ex novio, para luego sostenerlo de los hombros y mirarlo a los ojos. "Vengo por ti".

"No jodas"

Akaashi no se la creía, volviendo a llorar.

"Te he estado buscando por todos los medios, pero fue como si te hubieras borrado de la faz de la tierra"

"Sólo de Fukuoka", bromeó y lo volvió a mirar con los ojos aún húmedos.

Se sentaron en la banca para ponerse al día el uno con el otro. Bokuto cambió las monedas de Akaashi y le entregó los correspondientes billetes. Tal parecía, por aquella acción y las cosas que le contó al moreno, que le estaba yendo muy bien.

"Vámonos", insistió tomándolo de las manos y acariciando su cabeza llena de rizos como cada vez que se relajaban en casa. "Nunca debí aceptar a que dejáramos de hablar. Pensé en ti todos los días"

"También yo, pero... Está bien sentirse perdido a veces ¿cierto? Al menos, así me he sentido yo desde que llegué a Tokio"

"No siempre debes elegir la opción correcta. A veces es importante equivocarse y aprender de ello"

"Pues, podemos estar de acuerdo en que distanciarnos, fue la peor decisión"

"En cierto modo. Aunque ahora tengo un lugar donde recibirte. Y te prometo, que te ayudaré a perseguir tu sueño también. No importa lo tímido que seas, sé que puedes hacerlo. Ya conquistaste esta parte de la ciudad... Y mi corazón"

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS está inspirado en la canción "Tokyo" de Yui.


End file.
